Lily and James
by pigsINaBLANKET
Summary: MWPP/L Lily and James are best friends (don't forget Sirius, Remus, Peter, Elizabeth, and Jenny).. but where is Dumbledore? What is Remus gonna do? *includes the making of the Marauder's Map* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! *CHAPTER 6 IS UP*
1. The ball

People…. Review please… I love J/L fics and this ism y first!  
  
Disclaimer: Elizabeth, Jenny, Matt Kunner, Professor Kaplan, and Daniel are all mine. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
*~*~~*~*The Ball*~*~~*~*  
  
As her red hair flared behind her, Lily Evans ran out of the Hogwarts corridor into the Gryffendor common room.  
  
'Oooo I hate him! I hate him! I hate h-' Lily was interrupted by one of her best friends, Sirius Black.  
  
'Lily, Lily, Lily. What did poor Prongs do this time?'  
  
'Sorry Sirius. Oh and why do you guys call him 'Prongs?'  
  
Sirius just mumbled something and turned a light shade of red.  
  
Lily sensed he was uncomfortable and dropped it.  
  
'Can you believe James? I mean he has to keep pulling pranks on me.. and in front of *Matt Kunner* too.'  
  
Matt Kunner is Lily's 'to-be' boyfriend.  
  
'Aww.. poor baby' Sirius said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Then, James walked in. Lily gave him a death stare.  
  
'Oh Lily, get off it. It was only a joke. You do the same to me every other day.'  
  
Lily stopped to think. They always were friends.. just a little pranks in between.  
  
'Fine' She mumbled and offered her hand for truce. He took it.  
  
'Aww.. how sweet' James and Lily just rolled their eyes.  
  
'Sorry to cut in the romance *more eyes rolling*, but if we don't get to charms now then we will be spending another evening in detention in addition to our month's work.' Jenny said in a very teacher-like voice.  
  
They all agreed and rushed out.  
  
They were late.  
  
'Ms. Evans, Ms. Pril, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black, you are late.' He said 'late' with a spat of disgust.  
  
'I'm sorry Professor Kaplan, we.. were.. err..' James wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
  
*Think, C'mon.. this isn't the first time..*  
  
They were saved by Lily..  
  
'Well, Professor, I fell, and James, Sirius, and jenny helped me up'  
  
..Or were they..  
  
'All *3* of them?'  
  
'No sir.. see.. I helped her up.. and…I ..'-  
  
'All of you detention.'  
  
All except for Sirius looked disappointed. Sirius.. looked relieved!  
  
Lily took a seat next to Remus Lupin, whom she noticed sneered. She just smiled. James sat next to Peter Pettigrew who whistled looking the other way. Jenny sat next to Elizabeth who mouthed 'What happened?' The seven of them were sort of like... a group. They all usually do pranks, and usually it's on each other. They were widely known throughout the school; especially at Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
Professor Kaplan started the lesson and Lily listened intently. She loved Charms and wasn't too bad at it either.  
  
Well, as all things come to an end, so did this lesson (much to Remus's surprise). It was time for lunch, Sirius's favorite lesson.  
  
'You guys.. why were you late? Any.. pranks? Elizabeth asked in a very annoying tone.  
  
'Only one that made *goo goo eyes* Matt Kunner dislike Lily' James said in a girly voice.  
  
'Stuff it'  
  
'You guys, I just found out my sister is on her death bed. I'm gonna have to visit her tonight.' Remus said.  
  
The boys seemed to understand and didn't question why for the past year all of Remus's possible family members have been on their death beds. Jenny though.. did.  
  
'Again? Wasn't she already on her death bed two moths ago?'  
  
'Shh…. Jenny' Peter tried to shush her, but Jenny was determined.  
  
This time her voice was louder, and drew a bit more attention.  
  
'No, really. I mean is there something medically wrong with your family?'  
  
This time it wasn't only Peter who tried shushing Jenny; James and Sirius tried helping also. Remus flushed and shrugged. He suddenly found his peas and mashed potatoes very interesting.  
  
The subject was changed when Professor McGonnagall spoke up.  
  
'Students, I have some good news and some bad news…. The bad news first. Professor Dumbledore is ill, very ill and the Ministry of Magic-' she stopped herself. She decided against her words. She did not want the school to be worried. 'We all pray and hope that he will recover' she continued soberly.  
  
A sudden rush of whispers ran along the school.  
  
Sirius whispered 'and on that happy note.. ' in a sarcastic way. He earned a light smack on the cheek by Lily.  
  
'Now, for the good news. There will be a ball'  
  
More whispers…  
  
'On March 30 get ready to pare up. That gives you a month to prepare.'  
  
There were banging and clapping, and for a moment there wasn't even sadness for Dumbledore.  
  
'Just think. A ball, I don't think Hogwarts has ever had a ball before.' Remus said gleefully, while eying some of the girls on the other tables.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged looks of disgust.  
  
'Tsk tsk! Well, they surely don't expect li'l ol' me to go dancing.' Sirius had said the word 'dancing' as if it were cursed.  
  
'Of course not, but they expect me too.' James said  
  
'C'mon guys, it'll be fun.' Lily said while searching for Matt. She found him flirting with some girls.  
  
'He's probably gotten a date bye now…' Lily thought out loud.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
'You still on him, girl?' Elizabeth asked.  
  
She just couldn't stand that fifth years eyes when they caught up with Matt Kunner.  
  
'You certainly can do better than that, can't you?' James asked.  
  
'Why do you care?' Lily snapped. Her temper was getting the best of her again.  
  
'I don't' James said quietly, regretting his last few words.  
  
*~*~~*~~*~*  
  
'Guess what?' Elizabeth came in the common room eagerly.  
  
'Oh. My. G-d. Gilderoy Lockhart asked you out.. Oh my G-d……' Sirius said mockingly.  
  
'You wish. But you won't believe who asked me to go to Hogsmeade with!'  
  
'You know… you are probably right, but I have the feeling you are going to tell us' Remus said. He just got back 'from visiting his sister'.  
  
'Daniel.. uh.. what's-his-name..'  
  
'Daniel??' Jenny screeched.  
  
James just couldn't resist. '*That* Daniel? He really asked you? Whoa! You go girlfriend.'  
  
Elizabeth didn't realize this was coming from James and let her enthusiasm get higher.  
  
'Are you going?' Jenny asked jealously.  
  
'Duh!'  
  
The boys just looked at each other. They knew where this conversation was going. So, they decided to start their own.  
  
'Do you have the map?' Wormtail asked.  
  
Padfoot took out a piece of parchment from his pocket cautiously.  
  
'Right here.' And handed it to Prongs.  
  
'Did you come up with a good password?' Moony asked Prongs.  
  
Prongs grinned from ear to ear. 'Yep!'  
  
Prongs waved his wand, and slowly said to the parchment 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'  
  
Another thing about James, Peter, Sirius and Remus was that they were trouble-makers. They called themselves The Marauders.  
  
'Nice!' Padfoot smiled.  
  
A picture was then visible on the parchment.  
  
It was a map.  
  
Before any of The Marauders were able to view their masterpiece, Lily creped behind them and asked 'What are you four up to? Hey! What's that?' and pointed to the map.  
  
James quickly closed it up and put it away. He tried to change the subject. 'So what did you guys get on the transfiguration exam?'  
  
Elizabeth spoke first 'That muggle Professor McGonnagall gave me an 82! (A/N just like we call mean people witches they call mean people muggles!)  
  
Remus was shocked. 'You're talking as if it were a bad mark!'  
  
Now James spoke up.  
  
'Perfect hundred' he smiled broadly.  
  
The six kids looked at him in disbelief.  
  
'Uhh.. I'm tired.' And at that the boys went to their dormitory, and the girls to theirs. But before any of them went anywhere, a certain young man stopped them.  
  
It was Matt Kunner.  
  
'Hey everyone, how's it been going?' He tried being friendly.  
  
'Uhh.. fine.' Lily said straightening her hair.  
  
'Well, I was wondering' and pulled Jenny to the side. 'If m'lady would like to go to the ball with me?'  
  
Jenny was furious.. So was Lily.  
  
Before Jenny could even give him a piece of her mind , Lily acted all of everyone's thoughts.  
  
She slapped him.  
  
The seven continued on their way leaving Mr. Kunner in confusion.  
  
*~*~~*~*In the boy's dormitory*~*~~*~*  
  
'Hey, so you guys think we should pull a prank on Kunner?' James offered, questioning himself. *Why *do* I care who Lily goes out with?*  
  
'Nahh.. Don't waste anything perfectly good on that git!' Sirius said.  
  
'How about.. Snape?' Peter said eagerly, wanting to get into the conversation.  
  
For the rest of the night they were deciding on how they would take his boxers and put them on display.  
  
A/N- guys.. please review! I love you all anyways! 


	2. Divination

A/N- guys I want to thank ALL of you who reviewed! I am sorry it took me so long!  
  
Disclaimer: Jason Finnegan is mine (not the Finnegan part though), Daniel, Leslie, Elizabeth, Jenny,.. and everything else in here.. isn't!  
  
~*~~*~Divination~*~~*~  
  
'So, you guys have dates for the ball?' Lily asked  
  
Peter was too focused on fitting all seven layers of his sandwich in his mouth, than to notice Lily asked a question.  
  
'I'm going with Daniel' Elizabeth said. Although everyone already knew this.  
  
'Jason Finnegan' Jenny said (A/N- Seamus's father….)  
  
'Lesley… what's-her-name' Remus said while grabbing for a cupcake. Lily looked at him in disgust.  
  
'What about you darling?' Sirius asked.  
  
All except for lily and Sirius stared at Sirius in surprise (even Peter looked up). When Lily noticed everyone was looking at them, she started giggling. Sirius now understood.  
  
'You wondering about 'Darling'?'  
  
They all nodded as if it were obvious. Lily started laughing a little louder now.  
  
'Well, last ni-' Lily stopped him and pulled him to the side.  
  
'Lets have some fun with them…' Lily whispered with a mischievous grin  
  
'Oh, you're evil' he said exchanging the smile.  
  
They turned back around. Everybody was still looking at them.  
  
'I'm taking Lily to the ball.' Sirius said winking at Lily.  
  
Lily gaped at him.  
  
She was not expecting that. She saw a cute boy named Arthur Weasley looking at her the other day. She was hoping he would ask her.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Professor McGonnagall took the stage.  
  
'Students, I understand you are excited for the ball coming up tomorrow night, but Professor Dumbledore is getting worse. We are not sure if there should be a ball.  
  
Whispers around the room. She saw the students were worried.  
  
'I'm sorry, but all we can do is hope for a quick recovery. I will tell you at breakfast if it will still be on.'  
  
For the rest of lunch everyone seemed all gloomy, until James broke the silence.  
  
'Uh… Wormtail, Moony, and Padfoot, tonight we talk.' And that was all that was said until that night.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~~*~  
  
'Okay, so what's up, Prongs?' Moony asked.  
  
'Lets work on the Maurders Map.'  
  
'That's what you asked us here for?' Wormtail asked in disgust.  
  
'I may have a lead on Dumbledore'  
  
This remark got Padfoot's attention. He was a little worried that Dumbledore's protection wasn't really with them.  
  
'Really?' he said eagerly. His eagerness was visible.  
  
Prongs liked knowing that people believed him, and didn't doubt his abilities.  
  
'Yea' he said and smiled.  
  
Prongs took out the map and quietly said the password.  
  
'I started to program it to show us all the professors in the building and where they are.'  
  
He pointed to the name 'Dumbledore'  
  
Moony widened his eyes and watched carefully how it moved from place to place..  
  
'Is.. that.. Professor Dumbledore?' Wormtail asked amazed.  
  
Prongs then turned a little red and wiped the smirk off his face.  
  
'Um.. er.. no. See, I just programmed the names, now the names are running around.'  
  
Padfoot stifled a laugh.  
  
Prongs looked down, took a breath, and started again.  
  
'Well, that's why I called you guys here.'  
  
'So, how can we help Prongsie?'  
  
'*DO NOT* call me 'Prongsie'.'  
  
Moony was getting irritated.  
  
'Okay, so how can we help?'  
  
'Well, you know that new teacher? I think Trelawney?'  
  
'That phony?' Wormtail asked in disgust.  
  
'Well, she said something about it, and well.. I wasn't paying attention. So.. any suggestions?'  
  
They all heard Padfoot snoring, so they broke it up.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~~*~  
  
The next morning Lily was woken up by a shrieking Elizabeth.  
  
'McGonnagall is going to tell us if Daniel and I are meant to be in like ten minutes. So.. c'mon lets go!'  
  
Before Jenny had a chance to question her sanity, Elizabeth dragged them out of the room.  
  
When the three got there, they found Remus sitting all alone. They were puzzled.  
  
'Uhh.. Remus? Where are James, Sirius an-'  
  
'Shh.. I have to make sure Snape or Malfoy aren't coming.'  
  
'Ahh..' They understand.  
  
They parked themselves next to Remus and started eating.  
  
'So.. wafs are fee voing fis time?' Lily asked while chewing her pancake.  
  
'uhh.. say it, don't spray it.' He answered while wiping off a. b. c. (already been chewed) pancake.  
  
'Sorry..' she muttered.  
  
He put on his cheerful face and continued. 'We've decided to turn all the Slytherin's hair blue. Although, since McRensor's hair is *already* blue, it will have no effect on him.'  
  
Jenny and Elizabeth giggled.  
  
The next thing that happened was a crowed roaring with laughter at little men with blue hair.  
  
Remus was laughing so hard. Through Lily's teary eyes she saw James and Sirius laughing and leaning on each other for support.  
  
Finally when everyone cooled down, Elizabeth asked 'So, how did you two pull it off?'  
  
James and Sirius looked heartbroken. 'Honestly, we didn't do anything' they said while putting on the most innocent they could pull off.  
  
Jenny punched Sirius playfully. James was about to explain, but Snape passed him and shoved him. James looked back at him and Snape smiled evilly. He mouthed 'You. Are. Dead.' While pointing at James. Sirius shuddered.  
  
'Students, I have good news and bad news.' McGonnagall said with a half smile.  
  
'Again?' Peter and Remus whispered at the same time.  
  
'The bad news is.. Dumbledore..' She frowned. 'I think all of you should know this. He.. disappeared last night'  
  
The whole school gasped. Lily noticed the teachers did too.  
  
'Last night.. well.. we are not sure where he is.. but the Ministry of Magic was informed..'  
  
James swore under his breath. Peter heard 'If only.. if only..' and James swore again.  
  
As best as she could, McGonnagall put on a smile and said 'Now for the good news.'  
  
Jenny wondered if there was anything *that* happy, that could cheer her up.  
  
There was.  
  
'We have come to the conclusion, that, the ball.. will be ON!'  
  
The main hall roared.  
  
James looked disappointed. He wanted to help find Dumbledore. Sirius winked at Lily. Lily frowned. Unlike Jenny, this was not great news for her, partly because she was going to the ball with Sirius.  
  
'BUT, everyone must go. We must know where everyone is, and so we will all be under one roof.' McGonnagall tried to say over everyone.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~~*~  
  
In Divination, much to everyone's surprise James paid attention. He listened to everything Professor Trelawney said.  
  
When it was time to read the tea leaves, Trelawney paired them up according to who they were sitting next to.  
  
'Ms. Pril, you will be with.. err.. Ms Scenor.'  
  
Elizabeth clapped when she finally got her name. Trelawney smiled.  
  
Mr. Black, you will be with Ms. Evan.' Lily sighed with relief. She wasn't paired with the girl to her left: Rita Skeeter.  
  
'Mr. Potter, you will be with Mr. Lupin.' James looked hesitant. No offense to Remus, but he wanted to be paired with someone good at divination. James was interested.  
  
'Mr. Pettigrew, you will be working with Mr. Longbottem.' Peter immediately smiled. Frank was the only person who feared him, and listened to what he said.  
  
Professor Trelawney paired the rest up and explained how it works.  
  
'So..' Lily said.  
  
Sirius put a leaf in his tea.  
  
'What does it look like?'  
  
'Big blob.. with a triangle sticking out.. sort of like a dog..?'  
  
Sirius flinched  
  
'What's up with you?'  
  
'Nothing.. it says here that dog is.. Ahh.. found it. Dog says 'You will have a very sorrow life'  
  
Sirius snorted and Lily burst out laughing.  
  
At the corner of his eye he saw Remus and James looking at them. So, just for them he said 'So, looking forward for tonight, *babe*?  
  
Lily looked at him crossly. Then she slightly nodded and whispered 'They are watching, aren't they?'  
  
He nodded grinning.  
  
'VE-E-RY!' she said while trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
Sirius was about to comment but, Trelawney cut him off.  
  
'Are you two working?' she asked sternly.  
  
'Yes ma'am. Sirius here, will have a sorrow life.' Lily said.  
  
Sirius scowled at her.  
  
'So sorry dear' She said while looking at Sirius with concern. 'Continue'  
  
James turned around looking at Remus.  
  
'Wow.. they really are going with each other' Remus said dazed.  
  
'Yep'  
  
'Think they have a thing for each other?'  
  
'Sirius? You serious?'  
  
'NO! *I'm* Remus, doy!' (A/N- sorry about the 'doy', but I miss the 'doy'.'.. lol)  
  
'Sirius never has, does, or will like a girl.'  
  
'He likes boys?'  
  
'NO!' Sirius said from two tables down.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
'What does my leaf look like?' James asked Remus changing the subject.  
  
'Uhh.. a brown.. blackish.. leaf?'  
  
'Right.. there is nothing here that talks about leaves.' James said looking at the book.  
  
'Oh.. but it talks about trees!' He said excitedly and sarcastically.  
  
James then turned his head towards Jenny and Elizabeth and smirked. Trelawney was lecturing them.  
  
'The point of this process Ms. Scenor is that you *read* the tea.. NOT DRINK IT!'  
  
'But professor..' Elizabeth said in a nagging tone. 'We were thirsty'  
  
'ENOUGH!' and at that she walked away.  
  
'Enough' Elizabeth mimicked. 'hmph'.  
  
'I guess we should get more tea.' Jenny said.  
  
'You go! I do not wanna face her again.'  
  
'Fine..' Jenny sighed.  
  
All the while, everyone was staring at Elizabeth. She noticed Peter sneered at her. She stuck out her tongue at him. Frank laughed. Peter looked at him angrily. Frank sobered up immediately.  
  
Frank dared to ask 'what?'  
  
'Just keep working.' Frank said. He loved having the power of intimidating people.  
  
*James, Remus, and Sirius never treat me this well..* Peter realized.  
  
'F-f-fine..' Frank was very scared.  
  
'What does my leaf look like?'  
  
'I dunno.. I'm no Dumbledore..'  
  
Peter swore. 'Frank.. YOU SHOULD BE!'  
  
Frank looked down at his tea wishing he was paired with someone else.  
  
'Children, please take notice at the partners you are with. You will pair up and work together again for homework and read tea leaves'  
  
'But we just *did*' Elizabeth said really annoyed by Professor Trelawney.  
  
'Ms. Scenor, I've had enough.. DETENTION!'  
  
Sirius looked jealous.  
  
As everyone left Divination, Peter said 'That was a fun class'  
  
'Yea..' mumbled Elizabeth  
  
'C'mon, it's lunch..' Remus tried being happy.  
  
'Oooo.. yay! I am so hungry..' James said while rubbing his hands against each other.  
  
As the seven went to the Gryffendor table, Daniel came over to Jenny, and asked in a gentlemanly fashion 'Would you like to sit with me, darling?'  
  
Elizabeth grew red.  
  
'Sure!' They walked hand in hand.  
  
Jenny started giggling. She noticed that Jason was watching Daniel, and decided to be a gentleman too!  
  
'M'lady, would you like to sit with me?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
She waved at the remaining five.  
  
'Girls..' Peter grunted  
  
'All they want is *romance*..' James said while plopping himself down.  
  
Lily didn't care; she wasn't into romance either.  
  
'I heard all the rest of the classes were cancelled because of the ball. Remus said while changing the mood.  
  
'Really?' Sirius was happy!  
  
'Sirius.. uh.. can I speak to you?' James asked.  
  
'Sure, man'  
  
They walked off to the side.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
'Well, I thought you said you weren't going to dance at the ball. You're going with Lily.. I have to sit by myself now..' James looked hurt.  
  
Sirius felt bad.  
  
'Oh yeah.. don't worry about that.. we aren't actually going to *dance* the whole time. Don't worry.. it's not like we are going out or anything..'  
  
James look a little relieved.  
  
'Lets go.. and they continued back to their table.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N- okay.. how was it? The ball will come into place in chapter 3.. So will Matt Kunner. Also.. I want suggestions! You can either e-mail me if you have good one (Li652@Aol.com).. or put it in the review which *of course* all of you are doing! Now I wanna thank you guys for the reviews!  
  
O'Haragal- Thanks! I liked your story too…  
  
Atalanta Zora- Thanks for pointing that out… I changed it now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Su-Su- Thanks so much! That made me feel so good!  
  
AliceK- Don't worry.. it's out. Is it like you wanted? Hehe!  
  
Fizzy- Thanks! Thanks also for reviewing  
  
Quitesirius (Tazfan32@Hotmail.com)- thanks… she doesn't really have a major part in here though… but in the next chapter she might!  
  
KitLee- thanks.. I'll take that into consideration.  
  
SweetSinger-Yea.. I think I added a bit more in here.. especially about Peter..  
  
Parselmouth Majere – lol.. well.. you could still review this chapter again.. right?  
  
sereks sword- really? I didn't notice! Thanks though!  
  
Lil' ol me- just did.. lol!  
  
A/N-thanks everyone for reviewing.. I really need them in order to update chapter 3.. so.. REVIEW! *nudge nudge.. wink wink* 


	3. Darling

A/N- Thanks foe all of you who reviewed (which wasn't that many!!!!!!). But to those of you who have been wondering *why* Sirius did call Lily 'Darling'.. here is the answer! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! Ok…. Now you may read! No.. wait.. just for all of you who noticed that Seamus's dad was a muggle.. (thanks quitesirius), we'll pretend he wasn't.. Hehe.  
  
*~*~~*Darling*~*~~*~*  
  
'AHHH! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?' Elizabeth was going crazy, and it bothered everyone!  
  
'Calm down.. man!' Lily was fed up.  
  
'Why aren't you excited, Lily?' Jenny asked trying on a silk purple robe.  
  
Lily frowned..  
  
*Why aren't I excited?*  
  
She put her hair up in a bun leaving a strand to dangle by her face. She wore a dark green velvet robe with flowers.  
  
'Liz, wear this one. It suites you well!' Jenny suggested.  
  
Someone knocked at the door, and Lily went to open it.  
  
'Hi there, is Jenny there?'  
  
'Also check if Elizabeth is there too.'  
  
Sirius just stood there, looking impatient.  
  
'Sure' and Lily turned back around.  
  
'The boys are here..'  
  
Jenny went outside quickly, and stood with Jason, and started talking.  
  
'You look.. beautiful' Jason said stunned.  
  
She turned red. 'Not bad yourself.'  
  
'Uh.. Lily can you check if Lizzy is ready?'  
  
The shriek from the girl's room gave it away.  
  
Lily went in with a sigh.  
  
'Elizabeth.. Daniel is getting impatient.'  
  
'Oy.. okay..'  
  
Elizabeth walked out hesitantly, leading Lily. Daniel held out his arm, and she took it. Jenny already left with Jason. Sirius was waiting for Lily. Lily put on her first smile for the evening, and walked side by side with Sirius.  
  
'First dance of the year, wonder who McGonnagall is going with..' Lily said amused.  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
'You gonna dance?' Sirius asked.  
  
'I'm not sure yet. I don't exactly know *how* to dance.' Lily said blushing.  
  
'So it's agreed? We aren't dancing?' Sirius asked keeping James in mind.  
  
'Err.. maybe.. I actually do wanna dance..'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Who is James going with? I don't think he told us.'  
  
'I'm pretty sure he's going alone.'  
  
'Surely by choice.. right?'  
  
'He hates --not to mention can't-- dance.'  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
They reached the entrance.  
  
'Are we going looking like a couple?'  
  
'Guess so' and Lily linked arms with Sirius.  
  
They walked in.. only to find the dance had already started. They quickly sat down near James and Peter.  
  
'How's it going?' Peter asked miserably.  
  
'What's up with you?' Lily asked stacking food.  
  
'I don't have a ..date..'  
  
'No surprise there..' James muttered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
'So what about you James? No lover girl?' Lily said.  
  
'Nah.. don't think love was meant for me.' (A/N- right now I'm thinking of the song 'I'm a believer'. The first few verses are as follows: I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for everyone but not for me..)  
  
Just then swing music started to play. Sirius couldn't resist.  
  
'Come on Lily baby.. lets *dance*!'  
  
At that he swept Lily off her feet (literally) and they started dancing. Sirius twirled her, danced with her.. and all in all they both had a good time.  
  
James just sighed and watched his best friend get stolen away by a girl. James then noticed someone looking at Peter. He had no choice..  
  
'Peter, girl checking you out..'  
  
Peter's face lit up.  
  
'Where?' Peter was eager.  
  
He pointed the Hufflepuff eying Peter.  
  
'Sorry Jamsie-boy (James scowled), I'm gonna dance!'  
  
'Enjoy..'  
  
The song ended and so did the dancing. Everyone took their seats, and started the main course.  
  
Remus went to sit by Lesley's table. Jenny and Elizabeth sat next to Lily.  
  
Jenny's expression showed what she didn't say.  
  
She was having a horrible time.  
  
'So how're you enjoying the dance?' Elizabeth asked dazed. It obvious that Elizabeth was having a great time.  
  
'eh……' Lily laughed at this remark.  
  
'What about you Lil's?' Jenny asked.  
  
To her own surprise Lily said 'Great! Sirius is a great dancer.'  
  
'Really? Oooo.. Lily..'  
  
Lily blushed. She wanted to ask Sirius something, but noticed he was in a deep conversation with James and Peter.  
  
'So Pete.. got the potion?' James asked excitedly.  
  
'Couldn't forget it! Here.'  
  
James quietly took the potion from Peters hand, and slipped some of it into Lily's, Jenny's, and Elizabeth's goblets. Sirius smirked, he couldn't wait for the results.  
  
Lily was the first to drink.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Peter couldn't control himself; he started laughing.  
  
James whispered '5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1!'  
  
Jenny and Elizabeth noticed Lily's hair started to grow…….. worms?  
  
They quickly took her outside.  
  
'Uh.. miss?' someone caught hold of Jenny's wrist.  
  
It was Matt Kunner.  
  
'Lizzy take her outside. I'll be back in a moment.'  
  
Elizabeth took a very confused Lily outside.  
  
'Jenny?'  
  
'What Kunner?' Jenny snapped. She was very annoyed at him.  
  
'Call me Matt, please. I was wondering if you wanted to dance. I mean.. you look SO gorgeous and-'  
  
'Stuff it Romeo.' (A/N- That is my *favorite* line!!!)  
  
Jenny turned around heading for the door, but she wasn't fast enough. Matt grabbed her wrist and spun her around.  
  
'Why don't you like me?' Matt asked pleadingly.  
  
Jenny took her hand out of his grasp and folded her arms. She frowned.  
  
*Wait a second.. he doesn't know why I don't like him. He doesn't know about Lily..*  
  
'Cause I do.. 'kay? Let's leave it at that.'  
  
This time no one stopped her when she left.  
  
She found Lily sitting outside, and to her surprise.. she was laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Elizabeth looked helpless. She stood there trying to figure out what was so funny about having worms dirty your hair.  
  
'So what happened with Kunner?' Elizabeth asked.  
  
Lily quieted down.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing.. he just wanted to know why I said no.' Jenny answered with a wave of her hand to dismiss the topic.  
  
'He.. is.. still wondering?'  
  
'Apparently' Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
Jenny elbowed her.  
  
'Why?' Lily said breathlessly.  
  
'Evans, Pril, and Scenor, Professor McGonnagall said we have to all stay under one roof, so all of you get back in.' Ashley Duff, Prefect said. She quickly added 'Lily.. clean your hair..'  
  
Lily started walking in reluctantly wiping out the remaining worms.  
  
Jenny was immediately pulled into a dance by……… Matt Kunner.  
  
Lily sat down next to Sirius, and stared in disgust. She wanted to find Jason, and hoped that he could separate the two. He was dancing with another girl.  
  
Lily had an idea.  
  
'Sirius, lets go dance.'  
  
She pulled him out of a conversation with James.  
  
'What's up, hun?'  
  
'Well..' She shifted their position. 'Look over there..' She hissed.  
  
He saw Jenny and Matt dancing.  
  
What's with that guy? Wait.. you don't still like him.. do you?' He was shocked.  
  
'Well..' she was hesitant.  
  
'Well.. I know you want me to cut in with Jenny and you cut in with Kunner.. it ain't gonna happen!'  
  
'Wha? Wha? That was *not* my plan!' Lily said laughing and lying through her teeth.  
  
'No?' He said now laughing.  
  
'Nice hair trick.. but worms aren't really my thing!' Lily said while dancing to a new song with Sirius.  
  
Sirius laughed heartily. Lily smiled.  
  
*What-do-you know? I'm enjoying myself.* The two both thought.  
  
On the other side of the room Remus was dancing with Lesley. On the corner of his eye, he saw Lily and Sirius dancing.  
  
*Hmm.. they look good together..*  
  
James noticed Sirius was having a good time.  
  
He frowned.  
  
He then noticed, Jenny wasn't.  
  
'Matt.. please..'  
  
'How about a stroll through Hogsmeade?'  
  
'No..' Jenny said as if it weren't the first time she'd been asked this question.  
  
Matt stiffened up, and Jenny noticed that his grip was tightening.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Cause I don't like you.'  
  
'FINE!'  
  
Matt twirled her out and spun her into the drinks.  
  
James dashed towards Jenny, trying to help her up.  
  
'Oh.. so Potter, here is your boyfriend?' Matt almost shouted.  
  
'Stuff it Kunner.' James said coolly.  
  
James turned around holding Jenny by the shoulders. Matt took out his wand and yelled 'Expelliarmus!'  
  
James flew into the Ravenclaw table. He laid there, opened his eyes, and quietly got out his wand. He waited for Matt to get closer until..  
  
'Accio wand!'  
  
Matt's wand flew out of his hand right into James'. Matt walked up to James and punched him square in the face. James punched him back. Everyone was staring at James and matt. Jenny felt it was her fault so she went in between the two and put out her hands to stop the fighting.  
  
She turned to James and said 'Thanks, but I'll take it from here.'  
  
She turned to Matt and said 'Matt, I am flattered you are fond of me, but I don't feel that way about you. It is NOT because James is my boyfriend, in fact.. he isn't. But.. please.. accept the facts the way they are, and enjoy the rest of your dance.'  
  
Matt slightly nodded, bighting his lip, as if trying to stop himself from saying anything he didn't want to say.  
  
Jenny walked away, slightly proud of herself she handled that all by herself.  
  
*But where is McGonnagall?* She wondered  
  
Remus and Elizabeth caught up with jenny. Sirius went to find Peter; he wanted to ask him a question. Lilt went to talk to James.  
  
(A/N- gooooooood part!)  
  
'Wow James, that was mighty brave of you.. but you know the saying "If you have to resort to violence, you've already lost". Lily said  
  
'Yea well that prat deserved it.' James muttered angrily.  
  
James started walking faster and Lily had to run to catch up with him. She gripped his elbow so that he would stop.  
  
'James, you have to calm down in order for me to talk to you.'  
  
'Well, did it ever occur to you, that I may not want tot talk to you?', and at that, he got his elbow out of her grip and started walking again.  
  
Instead of catching up with him, Lily stood there for a moment thinking. The she ran back next to him.  
  
'James what's up with you?'  
  
'What's up with *me*? Why don't you go ask your boyfriend, Sirius, that?'  
  
He tried to continue walking, but Lily blocked his way.  
  
'James Potter, STOP! Are you.. jealous? You think I'm stealing Sirius away from you?'  
  
'What's to think about?' James said in a tone Lily thought he wasn't even capable of using.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
'Okay.. James.. the first time Sirius called me Darling,' James rolled his eyes, and if Lily noticed it, she chose to ignore it. 'was at breakfast. Before I cut him off, he was about to say that the night before, we were going over every ones names. When we got to mine.. well.. I never told anyone.. my middle name is Darling.'  
  
James was genuinely sincere when he asked:  
  
'What?'  
  
Lily laughed lightly.  
  
My full name is Lillian Darling Evans. Sirius wanted to start calling me Darling. But when you guys freaked out the other day, I decided to have a little fun. It's obvious that it got out of hand.'  
  
(A/N-Ohhhhh.. now you know!)  
  
'Oh.' James said looking embarrassed. 'Sorry.'  
  
'You okay?'  
  
James nodded.  
  
Lily kissed him on the cheek.  
  
'Good.'  
  
Lillian Darling Evans started walking away.  
  
'See you Darling!' James said a little happier.  
  
She turned around and continued walking (In other words. walking backwards)  
  
She winked at him and said 'Careful, someone might hear you and get jealous. Oh, and thanks for the worms.'  
  
James chuckled to himself lightly.  
  
Lily turned back around. James gazed after her until it was too dark.  
  
*Well, at least that's settled* was on both their minds before fluttering their eyes in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
A/N- I hope you guys liked this chapter.. I loved writing it! I have absolutely NO idea what I am doing next.. so PLEASE give me suggestions. E- mail me at Li652@aol.com.  
  
Now let me thank the reviewers.  
  
Scarlett*Eyes- Thanks.. I didn't really give any information about Dumbledore in this chapter.. maybe next?  
  
Kali- I will.. don't worry.. but please help me out?  
  
Ole' green eyes- Thank you!  
  
SilverFire- Well.. Frank wasn't really that brave, but when people die (even if they aren't brave) you still would like to think of them as brave people. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Satans Little Princess- hear you go! Like it?  
  
Singer- Thanks! I will hopefully!  
  
Summersun- Thank you! Thanks for reviewing (now review again!)  
  
Lily Evans- Yay! Thanks! Now more people can review!  
  
Quitesirius- Hello again! Thanks for pointing that out! I didn't realize that! Well… lets forget about that for now! Lol!  
  
Now all of you REVIEW!  
  
*10 reasons to review*  
  
-It will make me happy  
  
-It will make my story look good  
  
-It will make me happy  
  
-It will give your fingers exercise  
  
-It will make me happy  
  
-It will make you feel good that you made someone else feel good!  
  
-It will make me happy  
  
-(flamers) It will help me improve my work  
  
-It will make me happy  
  
-Did I mention it will make me happy? Well it will!  
  
SO REVIEW NOW!!!!!! Thank you! 


	4. Poor Remus

A/N- Guys, I told you I needed 40 reviews. I told you I would only let it out with at lease 40 reviews. It took you some time! Tsk, tsk. Anyway, here is what you get for the reviews.  
  
Also, Darling IS A NAME!!!!!! If any of you ever saw Peter Pan, then you'd know that it *is* a name!!  
  
Dedicated to- Georgia. A.k.a- Yvette, artsy11388, scarlett*eyes, cutygrl119. For nudging and nagging me to get this chapter out!  
  
Disclaimer- Everything you recognize aren't mine. Do we really have to do this????? UGH!  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~ *Poor Remus*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
`Lupin, get out of my way. Can't you see I'm walking here?'  
  
`Stuff it Snape. I'm not in the mood to fight.' Remus said coolly  
  
Remus brushed past Snape. He just arrived from visiting his grandmother; she was on her deathbed.  
  
Remus headed for his common room while Snape continued to taunt him. Remus swore under his breath.  
  
Right before the entrance, he met Elizabeth.  
  
`Hey Lizzy. What're you doing up? It's after curfew.' He didn't like the idea of keeping his secret from the girls. They were just as close as James and co. He felt a little guilty.  
  
There was no need.  
  
`I.. followed you..' Elizabeth felt a little guilty. She knew his secret. `and.. I.. I know-`  
  
`YOU *WHAT?*' Remus burned up, and lost control of his temper.  
  
`Remus.. I'm sorry. But Jenny did have a point. I wanted to know what was going on.' She tried lowering her voice, to stop Remus from lifting his voice.  
  
`So, you followed me? You couldn't just.. asked me PRIVATLY?' Remus was outraged.  
  
`I'm sorry. But, I may know a way-`  
  
`*No*. It is obvious YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. WHERE CAN I GET ANY PRIVACY?'  
  
`Remus, please lower your voice. James or.. Sirius.. or Peter might hear you.' Elizabeth said using a tone that meant business.  
  
Remus peered at his shoes.  
  
`They know.' He said in a whisper.  
  
Now it was Elizabeth's turn to fume.  
  
`You told *them*? You told them, and not me? How dare you! What, do I not, not.. keep a secret well enough as they do? Or is it that I'm a girl.. This isn't something you just keep a secret Remus. You're a werewolf,' Remus hissed at this statement. `and you didn't tell me?'  
  
`Well, we.. we are, like a group. You know, we're the Maurders.' Remus said while never looking at Elizabeth in the eyes, and fidgeted his thumbs.  
  
`You know- That's just- Never mind!' Elizabeth stormed out to her dormitory.  
  
Remus, feeling a little guilty, turned around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.  
  
There was.  
  
`So Lupin, it's official. You're a freak.' Snape smirked.  
  
`Please. Snape..' Remus entreated.  
  
`Snape? Is that the name you call, who has your social life in his hands? I would hope not.'  
  
Remus was befuddled.  
  
`Get to the point..'  
  
`You do whatever I say for the rest of the year.' Snape said brusquely.  
  
`Snape!' Remus was gritting his teeth.  
  
`Again Snape?' he sounded guiltless.  
  
`Severus?'  
  
`That'll do.'  
  
`*Severus*, your request is too extreme. I mean, be serious..'  
  
`Okay then. I think, first of all, Lesley should be informed. Oh, and of course-`  
  
Snape was asking too much.  
  
`Severus.. Please. *Three* months? You want me to be your personal slave, for three months?'  
  
`Well, if that's how you want to put it, then.. yeah. Three months as my slave.'  
  
Remus turned back around. Formed his eyebrows deep enough for a scowl.  
  
`Oh, and Lupin, no one--and I mean *no one*--must know about our little deal.' Snape turned back around snickering, and smiled at his own brilliance.  
  
Remus deepened his scowl, and too, turned back around swearing under his breath.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Peter woke up, not long after this little agreement.  
  
In his dream, he saw his father dressed in white robes. The robes he always wore when there was a special occasion. His mother too wore the robes. He asked his mother if he could wear the robes, but she said no. He was to wear them when his time came to receive them. Peter was irritated, that was the usual answer. Then, a black light came, and the robes-- with his parents-- faded away.  
  
Peter woke up, without recollection of what he dreamt.  
  
Remus walked in, muttering.  
  
`Stupid! How dare he even think about that. And Elizabeth? If it weren't for her.. then. Oh man! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'  
  
`Remus?'  
  
Remus looked up, startled.  
  
`Hey Peter.' Remus tried sounding cheerful.  
  
`What's up with you? What did Lizzy do? Who is `he'?' Peter needed to know everything.  
  
`Nothing, nothing. Just a little stressed out. What are you doing up anyway?'  
  
`I don't know actually.' Peter shrugged. Not really tolerant with Remus' answer.  
  
`So, how'd it go? I mean, the whole werewolf thing..' Peter said, now lying back in bed.  
  
`Same as usual. They are getting really agonizing, though.'  
  
*I could tell them about Elizabeth, right? Nothing against that..*  
  
`The worse of it is, Elizabeth followed me, and found out.  
  
Peter chuckled.  
  
`She'd have to find out some time, y'know.'  
  
`Yeah, but when I got mad at her, I told her that you guys already knew. She got mad at me for not telling her to. Who would of seen that coming..' Remus started to unfasten his robes.  
  
Peter shook his head. `Don't worry. You know Lizzy. In a half-an-hour, she'll be back out here, laughing and joking again.'  
  
`I guess, but still. I don't like getting in fights with people. Let alone, with one of my best friends.' Remus was now putting on his pajama shirt.  
  
Peter yawned. `It'll be fixed by the morning. Don't worry. Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.' Peter yawned one last time, and fell asleep. He fell asleep, only to dream the same dream he dreamt before his encounter with Remus.  
  
Remus got into his bed. He yawned and murmured `Yeah.. all back to normal. Snape won't bother me. Maybe he'll even forget about what happened?'  
  
Fat chance.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
James woke up with a start. Sir Jemmilen La Kronesal Tengillian of Jamerla's (James' Owl; Sirius named him), hollered. That's what he does most of the time.  
  
`James, I'm on the verge of naming that owl of yours, Shriek!' Sirius cried.  
  
`It's a reminder for us to wake up anyway.' James tried to defend poor Jemmi.  
  
`Yeah, yeah.. that's no excuse!' Sirius said, while plopping out of bed.  
  
`Oh, listen guys. I still need to know about Dumbledore. If any of you have any idea of how to change the map..' James' voice trailed off.  
  
`Did Trelawney really say how to do it?' Peter asked, while getting out of his bed.  
  
`I'm pretty sure. Oh, and you guys, Do you know what Lily's middle name is?'  
  
Sirius balked at this. James noticed and winked. Sirius looked relieved. Then, he slightly shook his head, indicating that he shouldn't tell the others.  
  
`No, what is it?' Peter asked limply.  
  
James shrugged.  
  
Eventually the boys went down for breakfast.  
  
Remus was stopped halfway down.  
  
`Lupin,' Snape said solemnly.  
  
`Severus,' Remus--who said nothing the whole morning--muttered, returning the greeting.  
  
`Why don't you come sit by my table, over there by Slytherin.' Snape said merrily.  
  
Without saying a word Remus followed Snape.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter were stunned. Remus.. getting pushed around.  
  
They continued walking to the girls' table, not keeping their eyes off Remus.  
  
`Where's Remus?' Lily asked  
  
`Apparently, he finds better company by Snape. Sirius said.  
  
Jenny coughed loudly. `What?!'  
  
Elizabeth acted as if this conversation was never taking place. In her mind, Remus Lupin ceases to exist.  
  
`I don't know, Snape just asked him to sit with him.. and he accepted.' James said shocked, himself.  
  
`Why?' Lily whispered. `Remus hasn't turned his back on us. I mean, he's still our friend.. right?'  
  
Elizabeth snorted at this remark.  
  
`What's up with *you*?' Peter inquired.  
  
`Nothing. It's just that I noticed that Remus has another side to him.'  
  
`What you talking about?' Sirius asked. She just can't go making up things.  
  
Without an answer, Elizabeth got up and left the table. Lily and Jenny quickly left the table after her.  
  
`Lizzy, what's wrong?' Jenny pleaded.  
  
`Nothing. Didn't you hear me?'  
  
`Must be that time of the month..' Jenny mumbled.  
  
`I'm going to the library.' Elizabeth left.  
  
Jenny took one glance at Remus, and went back to sit near James.  
  
Remus saw that glance, and felt terrible. He knew that after the year, he might've lost his friends.  
  
He was concerned.  
  
`What's Lupin doing here?' Georgia-Yvette Johansson(A/N- lol. That was for you, Georgia/Yvette) asked.  
  
Remus found out that Snape.. no.. *Severus* went out with her. They seemed to be quite a couple.(A/N- just easing it in, Yvette! lol!!!!)  
  
`He's going to fulfill anything your heart desires.' Severus said.  
  
`Just like that?' Remus recognized this voice. It came from a boy named Jacob Jollin (also referred by, as JJ).  
  
`Yup!' Severus said smugly. He smirked at Remus.  
  
Remus didn't eat anything. Severus didn't have mercy. At all.  
  
`Okay then, Remus. I want to copy your Transfiguration paper. Forgot to do it myself.' Joan Ricket shrugged.  
  
`You heard her. Hand your paper over to her.' Severus said trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Remus, uneasily, took out his paper, glaring at Severus. He was about to stop himself for a moment, but remembered that Severus was actually going to tell somebody.  
  
`Let me get on that.' Georgia-Yvette said, while taking out a paper and quill.  
  
Remus slightly nodded, gazing at Lily and the others.  
  
*Three more months of this..* was all that came to mind.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
At about lunchtime, after being abused by Severus (he had to chop up his plants in Herbology, brew his potion in Potions, lend his favorite quill to JJ [who never did, quite return it], and give another paper to Yvette-Georgia to copy [They really don't do their work]), Remus was given permission to sit by his friends.  
  
`Hey guys.' Remus said, sound as cheerful as he'll ever be.  
  
Jenny nodded at him. The rest mumbled some type of greeting.  
  
`What's up with today?' Remus asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
`What's wrong with us? What's wrong with *us*? You are asking, what's wrong with us?-` Peter started to say.  
  
`What Peter is trying to say, is that, Remus. How dare you desert us and leave to go with *Snape*!' Jenny said his name with a spat if disgust. She continued, `Not only that, but during all of out subjects, you spent time with *him* and all of *his* friends!'  
  
Remus looked down. `It's not as easy as you think.' He whispered.  
  
`Is it?' Elizabeth asked. It was her first time talking to him since the night before.  
  
`You think I want to go to his table?' Remus snapped.  
  
`So why do you?' Lily asked, getting really angry.  
  
`I..I.. can't tell you,' Remus finally got the words out.  
  
They all nodded. Remus didn't say another word to any of them the rest of the meal.  
  
Sirius finally said `So, James, do you know anything else on Dumbledore?'  
  
Everyone looked up, all except for Remus.  
  
`Come to think of it, where was Professor McGonnagall?' Elizabeth speculated.  
  
`I saw her last night,' Remus said.  
  
Lily and Jenny looked up, everyone else grimaced.  
  
`Where last night?' Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
Remus realized what kind of situation he put himself in. `In, um.. no wait, it was someone else. Never mind.'  
  
Lily shrugged. She was still wary.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
In the girls dormitory, they each talked about what they did on the night of the ball. They said how much they loved their escort. Well, actually, only Elizabeth said this. Lily did, though, have a fun time.  
  
In the boys dormitory, They planned a new prank to play on Slytherin.. preferably Snape. Remus kept quiet in this conversation. In fact, he didn't even know what they were planning to do.  
  
He was fortunate for that.........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Okay guys, I understand if you totally hate this chapter. In fact, I hate it too! I only made it because Georgia wanted it. I have a little idea of what may happen in the next chapter. Hints: There is an encounter with Dumbledore, and the next chapter will hopefully have more information. Remus will be tortured. I won't tell you if he will actually be stopped though. Other then that, I have no idea what to do. I just made this chapter as I was going on! Also, I have no idea when it will be coming out. Please, please, please, please send me ideas. Also, REVIEW!!!!! Now for the thank you's!  
  
Scarlett*eyes- Thank you, and I hope *you* enjoyed this chapter. So for that, you must review! Lol..  
  
Satans Little Princess- I'm glad you loved it. Thanks!  
  
G*Ness- Actually, I feel honored to get such a review from you (lol). I love your O/H story. It's so good! And I'm glad that I helped you reconsider about L/J stories!  
  
Blondie- Thank you for putting me on your favorite stories list. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Kneazle- Thanks. I hope this chapter is also improving. I'll try to give more information next chapter. Maybe........  
  
quitesirius- Thank you. I love that song! I was so happy that Shrek put that song in. And, as I mentioned earlier, Darling is a name!!!! Lol!  
  
DaEvilBunny - soon to be 'Jo-Jo The Paranoid Cat- I did review, and thanks for reviewing mine! 


	5. Numerous Events

A/N-Okay guys, I don't think I've made it clear what year James & co. are in. They are in their FIFTH year. I think I wrote it a few times in this chapter. This chapter also has like, A LOT of events. So I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review.  
  
Dedicated- this chapter is dedicated (again) to Georgia. If she didn't push and nag, it would probably be out next year. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer- same as the previous chapter.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*Numerous Events*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Since Remus, shared a dormitory with James, Sirius and Peter, there was no way that the other three were able to avoid him. The next morning, the same thing happened, as the day before. Severus, without an exchange of words, nodded at Remus, and Remus followed. Sirius, James and Peter were in disbelief. *And he said that it wasn't easy going to sit by his table. Phooey!* (A/N- lol….. phooey! Hee hee.).  
  
As Remus followed, he looked over his shoulder only to peer at his fellow pupils. They gazed back. Severus then turned Remus's attention back to him.  
  
'So Lupin, I've got a question.'  
  
'That's nice. I also happen to stumble upon a few myself. Don't we all wonder and ponder thoughts, that lead us into curi-'  
  
'Lupin, I own you. Don't be imprudent with me.'  
  
Lupin grunted.  
  
'Anyway, I happen to know that you are part of a group called the Maurders. Now, I also happen to know that Lucius and I are your central victims.'  
  
'That's cause you're always the easiest targets. ' Remus replied, not caring what color Severus's face was turning.  
  
'Ahem! Now, since you are a member, I would like to know what you are planning next.'  
  
Remus beamed. The night before, the other three didn't tell Remus what they were doing.  
  
With all the dignity and pride that he had left he said, 'Severus ol' chap, I have no idea.'  
  
Severus did not look pleased with this answer, nor did he feel.  
  
'Listen Lupin, remember who you're talking to.'  
  
Before Remus could shoot back a clever reply, Georgia-Yvette came from behind and gave Severus a kiss smack on the lips.  
  
'Hello Gorgeous.' Severus sang.  
  
'Hello yourself. Oh? Is Lupin back? Didn't he have enough yesterday?'  
  
Remus just grumbled something.  
  
'Nope darling, he's back for more!' Severus said leaning in to snog.  
  
'Is that so?' JJ said, and motioned for the three to come sit near him.  
  
'Yes JJ, I am back. Since I had a barrel of monkeys yesterday, I thought, you know what, what could make my life even more fun? Hanging with my friends JJ and Severus!' Remus said scornfully.  
  
JJ just looked away.  
  
Remus's mind was made up; he wasn't going to go down without a fight!  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Lily watched as Remus talked, snickering at Severus and his friends. She was unable to distinguish what he was saying though.  
  
She sighed.  
  
'Listen girl,' Elizabeth started, 'Remus has changed. Get over it!'  
  
'But, I don't think he *really* wants to be with them...' Jenny said feeling the same way Lily did.  
  
'Hmm.. ' Elizabeth contemplated something. 'I may have an idea.'  
  
'For what?' came Sirius's reply.  
  
'Nothing..' Lily dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand.  
  
'Well, Lily, I was thinking-'  
  
Lily gasped. 'You were?' Jenny giggled.  
  
'Ha ha *ha*! Lily, come hear for a second.' Lily shrugged, and followed Sirius.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Elizabeth and Jenny saw this and looked at each other in confusion.  
  
'That takes out Lily. Listen, I have a plan. I may know how to find out what's up with Remus.'  
  
'Really..' Jenny was interested.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
'Can't you come down here for a second? You're always on that broom of yours.' Peter said, annoyed.  
  
'I am one of Gryffendor's best chaser in Quidditch, I do have to practice.'  
  
'But don't you guys have your own practices?'  
  
'What do you want Pete?' James said flying higher.  
  
'I was wondering-'  
  
'WHAT?' James shouted.  
  
'I said, I was wondering-' Peter said rolling his eyes.  
  
'WHAT?' James bellowed again.  
  
'James..' Peter whispered  
  
He quickly got a broom, and started to ride on it. After a good 15 minutes, he caught up with James.  
  
'….. James…. I was…. wondering-'  
  
'Speed up boy,' James said whizzing through the air.  
  
'Not again..' Peter said frustrated.  
  
Once again he caught up, and held the tip of James's broom.  
  
'Okay, okay, you win. What were you wondering?' James said chuckling.  
  
'Thank you. Now, I was wondering-'  
  
'You said that part already.' James said. His eyes were twinkling with laughter.  
  
'What is our next prank going to be?'  
  
'Me and Sirius-'  
  
'Sirius and I' Peter corrected  
  
'Fine, *Sirius and I*, were discussing it over, and we've decided on this. We're going to take some dragon breath and mix it with the ashes of a troll, and you know what that does when you mix it with water.. right?' James said, now alighting himself onto the ground.  
  
'Oh yeah! But how will having a big explosion help anything?'  
  
'That's the best part, we flush it down the toilet, and while it's going through the pipes, it'll explode in the corridors. And all the stuff that people.. er.. relieve themselves, will explode out too!'  
  
Peter almost fell off his broom with laughter.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
'Lily, I know this may be kind of weird, and I know that this whole thing started as a joke, but.. do you want to..um..' Sirius's face started to flush 'er.. like, go out?' Sirius finally got the words out.  
  
This took Lily by surprise. 'You mean.. like you'll be my girlfriend, and I be your boy friend?'  
  
'Um.. no.. Other way around..' Sirius said, with a smile tugging his lips.  
  
She laughed lightly.  
  
'I mean, we are friends, and it's not like I'll never see you. And, I did kind of have a good time at the ball..' Sirius said fiddling his thumbs.  
  
Lily thought this over thoroughly. She also did have a good time at the ball.  
  
'In my fifth year, and my first boyfriend..' She said talking more-or-less to herself.  
  
Sirius smiled like a maniac (A/N- try picturing it!! Hee hee!).  
  
He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and skipped off (A/N- now try imagine that! lol) to the others.  
  
She stood there, touched her cheek lightly, and sighed.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
'…. So we follow him? That's the whole brilliant plan?' Jenny whispered aggravated.  
  
'Well, there's more to it. You know, you have to be sneaky, you have to make sure you look casual, gotta-'  
  
'I've gotten the picture' Jenny said, winking. She quickly wrote down the notes the professor was saying.  
  
Elizabeth smiled broadly. 'Let's do it. We're lucky. We have Transfiguration next with Slytherin. Remus we'll probably be with Severus, and his disgusting girlfriend Georgia-Yvette.'  
  
'Yeah!' Jenny cheered on.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
'Lupin, um.. I lost the quill you lent me. Can I have another one?'  
  
'Figured you would. One problem, I've only got two left. The one I'm using and..' Remus took out another quill with pink poke-a-dots (A/N- how do you spell that?) and hearts.  
  
'Got it for Valentines day' Remus explained to a bewildered JJ. Remus ducked his head to hide his sneer.  
  
Without a reply, JJ got back to his work.  
  
Severus glared at Remus, Remus winked at Severus and continued to listen to the professor.  
  
Shortly after, Remus received a note. He opened it up. In pink pen, this was written:  
  
Lupin,  
  
Lissen, I kinda fergot to do the chransfigurashin work. Since we do have her next piriud, Prof. McGon. Is gonna give me detenchin again. Man, I hate her. Last week, I told her that her robe was like, out of stile and she was so angry, that I didn't even bother telling her about her shoos. Anyway, you can pass up your papur. Thanx!  
  
-Georgia-Yvette 3  
  
Remus read the not over twice. *Maybe she should start taking a spelling course. And, does that girl do any work at all? I'm surprised she's made it to her fifth year. Hmm.. I could have some fun with this!*  
  
Remus quickly wrote a terrible transfiguration paper and passed it up to her. She'd never know the difference anyway.  
  
He saw her replicate his paper.  
  
He smirked.  
  
When she finished she passed it back to him and winked. He returned her wink with a nod. He tried holding back his laughter.  
  
When the period ended Remus gathered his things. While he was packing his things, he heard a soft—yet harsh—whisper.  
  
'Be careful Lupin, you're in hot water.'  
  
When Remus jerked his head he so no one.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
Severus was on to him.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
'Students settle down.' Professor Liam said over the shuffling of the students. 'Professor McGonnagall isn't present today, so I will be taking her place.'  
  
A loud groan was heard among the fifth year students.  
  
'Come on class, it'll be okay. Now, it says here, you are……' Was all that Jenny and Elizabeth heard.  
  
They kept a close eye on Remus.  
  
'Psst. Lizzy, I think I can make out something that Snape is saying. Is it 'be careful Lupin. I don't want a hard time'? Maybe it's something like that.'  
  
'Yeah. But a hard time with what? What is Remus doing?' Always the same. Elizabeth always had to know everything.  
  
Their attention was drawn away when Professor Liam said:  
  
'Students. You. In the blonde hair. In front….' Elizabeth understood she was talking about her.  
  
'And your friend too.' She was talking about Jenny.  
  
'Sorry Professor Liam.' they echoed.  
  
Remus caught their eyes. His eyes twinkled a smile. They just gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
Man how he missed them.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
When lunch came, Sirius sat next to Lily. Lily grinned at him.  
  
'Umm.. James, Can I speak to you?' Sirius said.  
  
'Hey, the last time you said that to me, you asked me to be your girlfriend. You better not be doing the same now.' Lily said smiling.  
  
James froze at this.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Jamsie-boy, lets go.' Sirius shoved him.  
  
'I know I told you that there was nothing between Lily and I, but….. I really like her…. and I asked if she wanted to be my girlfriend.'  
  
'WHAT? We had a pact. Remember? Six years ago? 'On my mother's bad back, and my fathers dead grave. There should be no one, that would make us behave. Too good to be true, too romantic and hurl. From this day on, may we never like a girl.'' James repeated the pact he and Sirius made when they were ten years old, indignantly.  
  
'Listen I know, but like, we *will* get married one day…..'  
  
'You're planning on marrying her too?' James asked taken aback.  
  
'NO! But like…. Just think of it this way, it won't be that different. You know her just as well as I do.' Sirius said, trying to be reasonable.  
  
'Yeah, whatever.' Replied James. 'I'm going to go take a walk.'  
  
Sirius went back to the table and sat down.  
  
'What did you do to him, man?' Peter asked furiously.  
  
'I tried talking to him.'  
  
'Are you that back of a talker?'  
  
'Why don't you try talking to him, Pete? He won't listen to me.'  
  
'Fine.' Peter said simply. He got up and left the table.  
  
Sirius sat down next to Lily.  
  
'So babe, what's up?' There really was no one to talk to now. James left, Peter went after him, Jenny and Elizabeth haven't shown up to lunch and Remus was…. well…. Having a better time by a Slytherin.  
  
'Ehh. I studied so hard for Mr. Kaplan's test today. But when he asked me what the charm was for making ink disappear, I just went blank. Loffingham. Loffingham. How could I forget?'  
  
'Man Lily, you worry way too much about school! You have got to calm down.'  
  
'And what, turn out like you? Don't you have detention today?'  
  
Sirius smiled widely. 'Yes! You wanna join me?'  
  
'What?' Lily asked while taking out a Charms book.  
  
'James is kind of mad at me for not telling him about us, Peter has a date tonight. Jenny and Lizzy have been gone all day, Remus is well….. Remus, and that leaves you!'  
  
'Hmm….' Lily considered it, 'I guess…. What do I have to do?'  
  
'Well, We're pulling a prank in Herbology today, so you can take the blame!' Sirius said delightfully.  
  
'Okay….' Lily said hardly paying attention to him. She was too engrossed with her book.  
  
'Loffingham!' Sirius cried.  
  
All of the words in her book vanished.  
  
'Hey!' Lily pouted.  
  
'Mwa ha ha!' Sirius mocked.  
  
Lily hit him on the head playfully.  
  
He just grinned at her. She smiled back.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
'Yo! James…. wait….. up!' Peter said panting, trying to catch up.  
  
James swung his head around.  
  
'Oh. You.' James looked disappointed.  
  
'Sorry!' Peter looked offended.  
  
James just laughed lightly. 'So, what's up?'  
  
'You tell me!' Peter grunted.  
  
They both stopped before they reached the forest.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' James retorted.  
  
'Listen, you're still going to be friends with Sirius one way or another. There really is no point in arguing .'  
  
James shrugged. 'Whatever.' (A/N- I HATE it when people say that!!)  
  
'Ja…. Ja… James…. Is….'Peter stuttered, stunned.  
  
'Speak boy.' James said without lifting his head.  
  
'James, uh.. is that….' Peter indicated at something using his finger with the same expression.  
  
James looked up.  
  
'Dear G-d!' James said barely above a whisper.  
  
'Is that….. Dumbledore?' Peter asked looking at James this time.  
  
Without a reply, James ran up to the man lying on the ground. Eyes closed, no pulse.  
  
'Peter…. Get help. NOW!' James almost yelled.  
  
Peter started to walk back, without his eyes leaving James, and the man.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore… Professor Dumbledore… wake up…' James merely whispered.  
  
He started to swear. He started to shake Professor Dumbledore.  
  
He was getting violent.  
  
'Peter…. Come back here already! PETER!' James knew it was useless.  
  
He got up and left Professor Dumbledore on the ground.  
  
'Hold on. I'll be right back.' Placing him next to a tree,  
  
James ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Once every so often he would look back at Dumbledore resting by the trunk of a tree, and would continue running.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
A/N- okay guys, I have absolutely ,none whatsoever, zip, ideas on the next chapter. I really need your help. I only have a glimpse. I know about Dumbledore, an about Remus. That's it. Please e-mail me. My e-mail is on my info. Page thingy. Okay. That's it.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Scarlett*eyes: Hee hee! You guys snogged!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I hope you liked this chapter though. You probably know all of it. Lol! Don't forget YOU MUST UPDATE! Lol!  
  
Maryb- I agree, poor Remus *is* an understatement. Am I weird or what? But anyway, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.. Oooo!  
  
Orca- to tell the truth, I have never seen that. Interesting though.. Hmm.. I guess it *Is* just you.. Lol  
  
Up your ziggy with a waw waw brush- Interesting name.. hee hee. And I also love Remus, but here you can see that he is a fighter! Hmmm!!!! I sound so corny, don't I?  
  
Quitesirius- Yes, it is a poor Remus, but read and review to find out……..  
  
I need like at least 10 more reviews.. I am disappointed in all of you! Humph! 


	6. Think Fast

A/N- Whoa Babes! His took really long only because I was too lazy to work on it. well… ::shrug:: It's… uh… weird. You'll find out about Peter's secret friend. Intriguing, eh?  
  
Nah not really… lol.  
  
Disclaimer- Just look at the previous one please. The only dudes I added in are the professor's and… that Hufflepuff.  
  
  
  
*~*~~*~*Think Fast*~*~~*~*  
  
"Professor McGonnagall," James panted running into the main hall wildly.  
  
All the students looked up staring in confusion at James.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Oh James asked nobody in particular.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"WHERE'S PETER?" James roared.  
  
"I saw him come in here a few minutes ago," A sixth year, Hufflepuff spoke up. "I think he went into Professor Solling's office."  
  
James nodded his thanks and ran off.  
  
Lily got up and quickly ran after him.  
  
Curtly, Sirius ran after her; she had his muffin in her hand.  
  
Jenny looked at Elizabeth in bewilderment. Elizabeth though, was watching Remus intently.  
  
"Lizzy, I think you can focus on other things now. Peter came in running shouting something about Dumbledore. Shortly, James came in running yelling something about Peter and McGonnagall. He didn't care that the person who answered his question was a hot girl from the sixth year, I can safely say something isn't right." Jenny said trying to catch Elizabeth's attention.  
  
Still keeping her eyes on Remus, she slowly turned her head to Jenny. Jenny looked helpless at her.  
  
"Oh never mind, you keep your eye on Remus. I'm going." Jenny left Elizabeth at the table, while she ran to catch up with Sirius.  
  
"What's her problem?" Elizabeth asked, more-or-less to herself.  
  
"I guess she's just worried, aren't you?"  
  
Elizabeth jumped in the air from fright.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
The thin, tan haired boy grinned. "That's my name, don't wear it out!"  
  
Forgetting that she was against Remus, she jumped on his hands and gave him a huge hug. This took Remus by surprise and thought it were best to just embrace her back.  
  
Soon enough, Elizabeth's senses returned. She quickly let go, and straightened her hair, and the creases she might've made in her clothes.  
  
Remus chortled. Although Elizabeth didn't smile, her eyes flickered.  
  
"Sorry," She said quietly.  
  
Remus didn't mind at all. In fact, he was glad, he missed her and the others. The hug just made him felt more welcomed.  
  
"Don't think I like you or anything, I mean you're still the guy who picked Snape over me." Elizabeth said, without looking him in the eye. Of course this wasn't true, she longed for his friendship again.  
  
"I don't," Remus said quietly, hoping she was lying.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Glad you understand something."  
  
"Yeah," Remus said, grinning now.  
  
"I gotta go now," Elizabeth said getting up.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Without answering him, Elizabeth got up and started to go where Jenny previously headed.  
  
She looked back at him before departing the room, and what she saw shocked her. She felt a tear tugging the edge of her eye. She winced and continued. She felt Remus's eyes staring at the back of her head, but continued anyway.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Dang!" Remus whispered.  
  
"So Lupin, that your girlfriend?"  
  
Quick as a cat, Remus shifted his body towards hers.  
  
"Joan, what do you want?" Remus asked irritated.  
  
"Actually, I want a favor," she replied freely.  
  
"What else is new?" Remus said under his breath. Joan replied with a sweet smile. She then leaned in for a kiss. As soon as Remus figured out what was going on, he quickly got her off him.  
  
"JOAN? What is your problem?" Remus stormed.  
  
"Tsk! Orders from Snape. He said to make your life terrible while you remain with us. So, I saw your girlfriend over there watching me, so I decided to make her upset by kissing you in front of her."  
  
"She was watching? JOAN!" Remus said completely outraged.  
  
She just shrugged and moved on. Joan didn't even seem to know the amount of chaos that would emerge.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Professor! Professor!" Peter said skidding across the hallway, trying to get to get to any professor in sight. "Professor! Professor! PROFESSOR!"  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew! Please do calm down!"  
  
"Professor Saff-a-something-" Peter started.  
  
"Excuse me! You will greet me by my proper name. Now say my name CORRECTLY!"  
  
Peter was in no mood to be correct. But, if this is what it took, then it must be done.  
  
He took a deep breath and said, "Professor Saffelleliterkenchion-"  
  
"Much better. Now you may continue."  
  
Peter tried very hard not to burst out, but he kept his anger inside.  
  
Tom taught him how to do that.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
"James! James! Wait up.. please.." Lily said, stopping panting for breath.  
  
James took a quick glance at Lily and kept on running. He didn't really know where he was running to… just to someone. "Where is Professor McGonnagall? You'd think that she would be here at a situation like this…" James mumbled.  
  
He felt some one tug on his arm and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Lily! Stop! I need Professor—"  
  
"McGonnagall. I know. Now, do you mind explaining?" Lily asked almost as impatient as James felt.  
  
"Not now. It's too hectic… and complicated and… Will you please let go of my arm?"  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Fine… come with me if you want, but you have to keep up with me," James said flatly. He snatched his wrist from Lily, expecting her to turn around; James was the fastest kid in the fifth year. With all his Quidditch training, one would be surprised if he weren't.  
  
James started darting across the halls and started screaming the professor's name, not knowing that he would never reach her in time.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
"So, if you give me your muffin, I won't bother you for an hour? Is that settled?" Sirius asked while strolling with Jenny.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes, and replied, "Fine…" and she handed him her muffin. "So, are you and Lily… a 'thing' now?" She asked while Sirius indulged himself with her muffin.  
  
Sirius lifted his eyebrows questioningly, and quietly said, "I think so." He put what was rest of the muffin down, and asked curtly, "Why?"  
  
Jenny shrugged.  
  
"So dahling, what about *your* love life, eh?"  
  
Jenny blushed.  
  
"I dunno…" she managed to get out.  
  
"Well, well… we'll see what we can do about that!" Sirius exclaimed. "You says you like Adam, eh?"  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Peter thought of Tom for a moment. Tom was Peter's *real* friend. He wasn't like what's–their-names who call themselves friends. Tom treated Peter like a *true* friend. True, Tom is an adult *and* a professor, and it is a bit unusual for a child and a professor to have more than a student-teacher bond… but then again, Tom was unusual.  
  
Tom was under a different last name. Not his real surname. Once when Peter asked him why he doesn't just use the name 'Riddle' and that'll be the end of it, Tom just muttered something.  
  
Peter never asked again.  
  
"Peter! What are you doing here?"  
  
Peter was so caught up with his thoughts; he didn't even realize the professor in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please, Professor, do you know where Professor McGonnagall is? I really need her!" Peter asked urgently.  
  
The professor looked a little perplexed, but answered simply, "She isn't in Hogwarts at the current time. But I could help if you need anything," the professor offered.  
  
Peter felt so helpless so he agreed.  
  
"Please follow me Professor. Keep up… it's an emergency!"  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
James was running around the school frantically. The picture of Professor Dumbledore kept running through his mind. The thought that something could have possibly happened to him was frightening.  
  
"James, please. Is there a way I can help?" Lily asked very far behind.  
  
James didn't even shift his head, but yelled over his shoulder, "No! Just find Professor McGonnagall."  
  
"But, she's not in here now," Lily said closer to James because he had to slow down to talk.  
  
James stopped dead in his tracks. His mind worked very fast now. Speedily his mind thought of a different possible way of helping Professor Dumbledore. His mind focused on asking Lily about what to do. Then he thought about bringing Professor Dumbledore in the building and to ask Madam Pomfry to tend to him. Every now and then, the picture of Dumbledore lying helplessly by the tree stump entered his mind.  
  
Lily stared at him, trying to read his facial expression. But all she saw was a very perplexed boy standing in front of her looking helpless.  
  
"I got it!" James almost shouted. "Lily, I'll need you for this. Please run as fast as you can. Follow me."  
  
Lily obeyed readily.  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Snape! You went too far," Remus said trailing behind Severus Snape, carrying his books.  
  
"Ah, so we're back to Snape, eh?"  
  
"Why'd you do that, huh? I'm sure that you're not pure evil. You've got *some* good in you. But I'm starting to doubt that now. You've already managed to separate me from my friends, and you want to make it worse? What… are you *content* with my anger and resentment?" Remus slammed Snape's books on the closest bench in sight. "I've had enough!"  
  
Snape looked slightly startled by his books being slammed, but didn't seem at all alarmed by what Remus said. "Well… if that's what you wish, then fine."  
  
Remus looked at him determined. "Good. Bye," and Remus swiftly turned away heading to the president of Nowhere Ville.  
  
Remus only realized what had happened a half an hour later. "Did Snape just consent on letting me go?" Remus question out loud.  
  
"WHAT?" Georgia-Yvette asked shock. (A/N- You thought that you wouldn't be mentioned, eh?? That shows how much you know me! HA! Lol!) "Severus let you go?"  
  
Remus quickly glanced up at Georgia-Yvette looking just as questionable as she was.  
  
"That's what it seems like… but that can't be…" Remus inquired.  
  
"Of course not!" Georgia-Yvette stated. "I was beginning to like you, you know…"  
  
Remus looked at her for a moment, and then quickly looked away. "Yeah well, I have to go. Bye"  
  
*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
"Here, Professor. This is what I was talking about. See that man by the tree? Yeah, that's Professor Dumbledore," Peter said.  
  
The professor looked very surprised, but not at all scared of the matter.  
  
"Was anybody watching him while you were getting me?"  
  
"Well," Peter started, "James Potter was supposed to be here…?" Peter asked, wondering.  
  
"Well, makes no difference," the professor said with a wave of his hand. "As long as you have help now." He picked up Professor Dumbledore and slung him around his shoulder and said, "Peter, why don't you go inside. I'll take him to Madam Pomfry right away. It's just that it would be a burden for me to have to watch both you and Dumbledore while I carry him inside."  
  
Peter looked slightly offended, but walked away. "Oh, Peter. Please, if you see Mr. Potter, please tell him it's taken care of." Peter nodded slowly and continued walking.  
  
"Thanks, Professor Riddle," Peter said before he started running.  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle slightly nodded in reply, but muttered, "It's Professor *Jelson*, Peter."  
  
And he was off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- Okay, so I made an attempt of introducing Voldy… you all got that right? If you didn't… oh well…!  
  
So…. Now I know where it's heading… a little. The next chapter will probably never come out. I'm so lazy…  
  
Guys, can you guys also review my other story? It's called 'Emerald Eyes'. It's only the first chapter…  
  
So, REVIEW!  
  
Thank You To:  
  
Drops Of Jupiter- Thanks. I love your story too!!!!! Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and Georgia, this chapter was… (You'll have to read your next thank you for the finishing off of the sentence..)  
  
Say My Name-Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Now review this chapter, too?  
  
Dragonqueen*aratthond- I diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol.  
  
Silver Fire- I'm glad you read the other chapter too! ;)  
  
moon bladethe shadow demon- lol… don't worry. I'll guarantee that he won't be his slave for the next 3 months! He he  
  
KaYxx- 'spiffing' LOL… I'm gonna use that word now!  
  
Lqueenie- That was SO not a cliff. I've seen way worse, but anyway, here is the next chapter!  
  
Scarlett*Eyes- no dedicated to you this time, because I feel bad for everyone else! Lol… he he Drowning in a toilet bowl, eh? I'll consider that… lol! ::sticks out toungue::(not in snapes mouth..yuck!) LOL!!!!! You are so cute! =) 


End file.
